Just Married
by Shenandoah 02
Summary: C'est seulement quand Mathieu annonce à Antoine qu'il va se marier, que ce dernier va se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour le petit châtain... Matoine !
1. Paris, ville de quoi ?

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me re voilà plus vite que prévus, seulement c'est juste pour cette intro ! En effet rien ne vas en ce moment et j'ai réussi à trouver refuge dans ce début donc... Les autres chapitres vont peut-être arriver genre super vite ou au contraire, dans un laps de temps éloigné... Voilà... Je sais que normalement ça aurait dû être un OS qui devait sortir, mais je n'ai plus l'inspiration nécessaire pour cet écrit alors...

Bref ! Cette intro est assez courte mais c'est une intro donc... Normal ?

Aller... Biz' !

* * *

><p>Paris...Ville de lumière ? Oui, ça ne faisait aucun doute... Tous ses lampadaires qui lui bousillaient les yeux...<strong><br>**Paris...Ville de l'amour ? Oui... Son meilleur ami avait rencontré son fiancé ici, à Paris...**  
><strong>Paris...Ville de l'amour ? Non ! Non ! Putain de Paris !**  
><strong>Paris, c'est seulement l'une des villes dans laquelle les pigeons sont plus respectés que n'importe qui !**  
><strong>Paris, c'est une ville dans laquelle t'a l'impression que tout ce qui t'entoure ce moque de toi...

Si on demandait à cet homme titubant qu'est-ce que se serait Paris pour lui, il répondrait sûrement que Paris, a été pour lui, le début des emmerdes...**  
><strong>Cet homme, aux cheveux fous, cet homme qui se laisse lamentablement tomber sur un homme qui se prend la tête entre ses homme qui pleure tous ses malheurs... Nan, qui pleure son malheur... Oui, son unique malheur... L'amour... Comment il en était arrivé là...

Il était actuellement minuit... On était le 26 juillet et lui était complètement bourré...Ouais, Antoine Daniel, le boss final des Internet était bourré...**  
><strong>Dans 24 heures tapantes, il allait être témoin de mariage... Oh, mais pas n'importe quel mariage non... Le mariage de son meilleur ami...

Mais comment il en était arrivé là... Il tenta de se remémorer tout ce qui l'avait amené à cette cuite...**  
><strong>Ça fait 6 mois... 6 mois et 4 mots... 6 mois, 4 mots et une déclaration...

_« Mec...Je suis gay...»_

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Reviews ? (c'est soft n'est-ce pas ?)<p> 


	2. Je le savais !

Hey, vous ! Je poste ce deuxième chapitre... Ridiculement court... Honte à moi... Mais en fait comme Antoine se remémore les moments "importants" de l'évolution de ses sentiments, je choisis des moments précis et parfois bah, ils n'ont pas besoin de grands chapitres... Comme là... Mais je pense que les longs chapitres vont arriver quand les problèmes vont vraiment débarquer... Woilà woilà...

Alors merci d'avoir plutôt bien accueilli ce début de fic'... C'est le Matoine ça... x) Ensuite je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews de Tamhi, The Insane Jane et de Deponia, car je ne savait quoi leur répondre et donc bah on m'a souvent dit que quand on avait rien à dire le mieux était de se taire... Sinon on dit de la merde (-Tu devrais être habituée, toi, pourtant... - Ah t'es encore là...)

Et pour finir, a chaque début de chapitre il y aura une citation sur l'Amûûûr ! Elle suivra l'avancé de l'histoire et soit je les aurais pêchées sur Internet (Google is my friend !) soit elles seront sorties de mon cerveau ! (-Ah parce que t'en a un ? - Oublier... Je dois L'OUBLIER !). Elles seront en _**gras et en italiques**_ :)

Voilà ! Après une intro longue ennuyeuse et sans vraiment d'intérêt je vous dis... BONNE LECTURE ! :3

* * *

><p><strong><em>Je t'aimais bien, et puis un jour, je me suis mis à t'aimer tout court...<em>**

_« Mec...Je suis gay...»_

S'il s'en doutait ? Bien sûr ! Plusieurs jours que Mathieu tourné autour du pot... Plusieurs jours qu'il disait :

_« - Antoine ?_

_- Mmmh ?_

_-Nan... Rien... »_

Il commence à le connaître son meilleur ami... Et voilà... Après plusieurs jours à se demander ce que ce petit schizophrène du web avait derrière la tête, il lui avait enfin annoncé... Mathieu Sommet était gay...

« - Je le savais »

Antoine adorait lancer des petites phrases comme ça, il adorait voir les yeux de son ami s'écarquiller, le voir entrouvrir la bouche...

« - T'es con putain ! Trois jours que je me torture l'esprit à savoir quand te le dire et toi, tu m'annonces comme ça que tu le savais !

- Oh aller c'est pas la mort... Et puis tu aurais un peu plus confiance en moi ! Tu me l'aurais dit avant, je n'aurais pas eu à deviner, donc forcément trois jours après on n'aurait pas eu cette conversation, donc c'est de ta faute puisque tu me l'as pas annoncé avant alors... Hein... Voilà...

- Mec... Tu t'es perdu dans ton propre raisonnement ?

- J'crois... »

Les deux amis pouffèrent de rire... Leur amitié n'était pas prête de s'arrêter à un simple coming-out ! Ça s'était sûr !

« - C'est super pour toi mec !

- C'est vrai ?

- Bah ouais...

- C'est cool ! Comme ça bah, je pourrais te le présenter au plus vite... »

En disant cela, le nain c'était levé et avait attrapé sa veste tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée...

« - Qui ?

- Pour le savoir, on se dit à samedi soir, 20h00 tapante au bar en bas de ma rue ! Tchao ! »

Il avait claqué la porte... Antoine resta interdit avant de se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer... Il explosa de rire, tout seul...

_Et voilà... C'est parti de là... Et ça continué quand... 48 heures après, il s'était rendu au lieu de rendez-vous..._

* * *

><p>À que recoucou (Bob !), j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus malgré sa taille :). Le prochain chapitre n'arrive je ne sais pas quand... Bah, je vous tiendrai au courant sur mon profil... Voilà !<p>

Reviews mes Cupcakes au chocolat-guimauve ? (Tu l'as sent la gourmandise là !?)


	3. Le chauve

Hey vous ! Chose promis, chose dû ! Voici le troisième de cette fic' ! Je le poste ce soir car je n'aurais pas eu le temps un autre jour entre, les IRM, les copines, les devoirs, tous ça, je préfère vous donner ceci pour vous faire patienter car j'en suis presque sûr, le chapitre 4 n'arrivera pas tout de suite... Voilà !

Aller... Ah non ! Je ne pense pas avoir fait ces deux choses dans les chapitres précédents alors, la première ; Mathieu Sommet ainsi qu'Antoine Daniel, ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne prétends en aucun cas, connaître leur vie et je m'engage à supprimer cette fic' si elle dérange !

Et la deuxième ; Merci à vous ! Merci pour toute vos reviews, vos fav' et vos follows ! Vous êtes fantastique ! On touche du doigt les 1000 vues ! Merci ! Vous nem !

Aller ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà... C'est parti de là... Et ça continué quand... 48 heures après, il s'était rendu au lieu de rendez-vous...<em>

**C'est quand on ne s'y attend pas que l'amour nous attend...**

Il y était, à l'heure, pour une fois...Même en avance...Il était 19H55...Dans cinq minutes, il allait rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait l'air de compter pour Mathieu...

Antoine, après le départ de son ami, avait longtemps réfléchi à qui pouvait être cette personne...Son copain ? Antoine en avait était sûr dés l'apparition de cette hypothèse... Il avait passé plusieurs heures à se demander à quoi il allait ressembler...Était-il blond ? Brun ? Était-il petit ? Grand ? Espiègle ? Renfermé sur lui-même ? Et si Antoine ne l'aimait pas ? S'il lui paraissait bizarre ? Devrait-il le dire à son ami et risqué de compromettre son bonheur ? Trop de questions pour trop peu de réponses...

Il chassa ses songes quand il aperçut la voiture de son ami tourner au coin de la rue...

Il stressait...Hein !? Il stressait ? Mais c'était pas normal ça ! C'est pas lui qui devait être paniqué, c'est plutôt son ami...

« - Hey !»

Mathieu venait de l'apostropher... À son bras, un homme même taille que lui, chauve, barbe de trois jours... Alors c'était ça l'homme qui avait fait flancher Mathieu ?_ Je suis plus beau que lui... _À cette pensée, Antoine secoua la tête...

Il avait chaud, il devait être rouge... Et Mathieu qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui..._ Paraître naturel, il faut paraître naturel... _Il essayait tant bien que mal de se rassurer...

« - Salut !Antoine ?T'as pas l'air bien, ça va ?»

_Répondre quelque chose... Quelque chose de cohérent, faire diversion..._

« Balançoire...»

_Mais quel con ! _Antoine se gifla mentalement...C'était ça être naturel pour lui ?

« - T'as bu avant de venir ou quoi t'es tout rouge !?

-Nan, je voulais juste plaisanter, mon pote...»

Il donna un coup sur l'épaule de Mathieu de manière bien moins assuré qu'il l'aurait voulu...

« - Ouais...Bref !Je te présente Christophe, c'est mon petit copain »

Antoine faillit grimacer à cette annonce... Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas grande confiance... Il lui serra la main malgré tout, politesse oblige... Il avait une poigne beaucoup trop forte, Antoine en avait eu mal..

« - Pardon, je t'es fait mal ? Je suis un peu stressé, en même temps ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre le meilleur ami de mon petit ami...»

Ce chauve aux airs supérieurs avait lancé ces derniers mots avec un regard de défi, un regard hautain... Un regard qui donna envie à Antoine de lui coller son poing dans la figure... Mais à coter, il y avait Mathieu... Ce dernier avait l'air heureux... Comme il ne l'avait jamais vu...

« Bon, on rentre ?»

Antoine acquiesça tout en regardant Christophe

« C'est toi qui vois mon chéri...»

Il le narguait en plus ! L'enfoiré !...Mais ...Qu'est-ce qui l'en avait à faire ! C'est vrai, Mathieu était son ami, rien de plus...

_Rien de plus_... Ces mots lui donnèrent la nausée... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ce soir... Il n'était pas normal...

20 minutes... 20 putains de minutes qu'ils étaient assis et qu'ils rigolaient... Enfin rigolaient, c'est vite dit... Mathieu et la boule de billard se lançaient des regards complices et Antoine, lui, insultait mentalement Christophe, quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas... Il le sentait, Christophe était faux...

« - Vous vous êtes rencontré comment ?

- Oh, c'est une drôle d'histoire !Pas vrai, mon cœur ? Répondit Mathieu

- C'est vrai ! Je raconte...»

_Nan ta gueule !_ Étaient les seuls mots venus à l'esprit quand il avait ouvert la bouche... Il ne l'écoutait pas... Non, il l'observait les tableaux sur le mur derrière...

« - C'était à la Japan Expo, j'étais venu voir Mathieu parce que je suis super fan de son émission, et à la séance de dédicaces, on a discuté tous ça et il m'a proposé de boire une bière et on ne s'est plus quitté...»

Un soir, le seul soir où Antoine avait était trop fatigué pour boire une bière avec son ami, avait suffit à homme au crâne luisant pour s'emparer de son meilleur ami...

« - Antoine ? T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as vraiment l'air bizarre...

- Hein ?Nan, mais en fait, j'écoutais pas...Je vais rentrer, je suis pas mal crevé, tu m'excuseras Christophe, en tout cas ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance ! À une prochaine, j'espère !»

Et sans demander son reste, Antoine avait attrapé sa veste est était s'empressa de rentrer chez lui, il se sentait pas bien, il avait du mal à respirer...

Il rentra, claque la porte, se laisser glisser contre celle-ci et souffla tout l'air présent dans ses poumons... Alors voilà... Il en était là...

Antoine Daniel était...Jaloux...

_Le pire était à venir..._

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant un bon petit bout de temps, alors comme d'hab' je vous tient au courant sur mon profil ! Et je n'est rien contre les chauves hein ! J'ai trouvé que j'avais utilisé des adjectifs assez... Péjoratifs concernant les chauves alors voilà, je n'est rien contre eux !<p>

Encore merci ! Biz' !

J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié un truc... Ah oui ! Review ? :3

(Si je vous dit que j'ai re-publié ce chapitre juste parce que j'avais vu une faute de frappe je vais passer pour une vrai psychopathe de l'orthographe x)... Oh wait !)


	4. 2 mois

Hey vous ! Je vous avez dit que ce chapitre arriverai plus tard que les autres ! Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il soit là ! Euh... Pas grand chose à dire... A part que je vous aimes fort ! Et que je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour les reviews, les fav' et les follow' !

Ah si ! **Rated M** pour ce chapitre... Parce que... *Tousse, dit tous bas et vite* il-y-a-un-début-de-lemon... :D

On se retrouve en bas !

En attendent... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Le pire était à venir...<em>

_**J'ai rêvé que la neige brûlait, que le feu gelait et en rêvant de l'impossible, j'ai rêvé que tu m'aimais...**_

1 mois... Ça faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas revu son ami... En même temps, ce dernier n'avait pas essayé de le contacter non plus...

_Nan, il est trop occupé avec son chauve !_ ... Et voilà, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son ami, il en venais à penser à cet homme au crâne brillant et une sorte de jalousie amère s'emparait de lui... Faut croire que cet homme avait était envoyé pour lui gâcher la vie !

Durant ce mois, il avait mis à l'écart son prochain épisode ; manque de motivation et d'inspiration n'aidant en rien. Il avait vu quelques amis, ouais, mais à chaque fois, le sujet de conversation était tourné vers Mathieu et son petit copain, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il avait quelques nouvelles de son meilleur ami...

_"Ils sont partis en vacances !" "Ils ont emménagé ensemble ! "_... Tous ça l'exaspérait au plus haut point !

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça qui le faisait chier depuis un mois ; depuis une trentaine de jours, chaque soir, il rêvait de Mathieu, de son corps... Il se réveillait à chaque fois en sueur et avec un érection digne de ce nom... Cette histoire lui montait vraiment à la tête...

* * *

><p>Voilà, maintenant ça faisait 1 mois et demi qu'il n'avait pas revu son ami... Ses rêves érotiques avaient cessé et il s'était remis à son épisode... Ouais, on pouvait dire qu'il s'était remis de cette nouvelle.<p>

Le seul problème, est qu'il sortait de moins en moins, ce qui inquiétait ses amis. Pour cette raison, il avait était invité, que dis-je, forcé, de venir boire une bière avec eux.

Il se prépara, et se pressa d'aller au bar où avait était, au préalable, convenu, le lieu des retrouvailles. Il entra et tomba nez à nez avec Mathieu...

Son cœur rata un battement et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Le petit châtain releva les yeux sur son ami et se jeta dessus. Antoine fut surpris de ce contact soudain, cependant, il se remit vite de ses émotions quand il s'aperçut que son meilleur ami pleurait...

"- Math' ? Hey Math' ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !?

- An-Antoine... Il-il... Il m'a... Quitté !"

Mathieu se remit à pleurer de plus belle après cette déclaration.

Une vague de colère submergea Antoine. Une vague de colère, mais aussi de joie, avec une pointe de tristesse... Il prit Mathieu par les épaules :

" - Mec... Je suis désolé pour toi. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, dis-le-moi...

- Justement, je voulais te demander... Je... Je peux squatter chez toi... Je... Il a gardé l'appart'..."

Antoine sourit à son ami, entoura ses épaules de ses grands bras forts et l'emmena chez lui.

Le chemin fut calme... On entendait seulement les quelque reniflements de Mathieu, dû à ses pleurs récents. Ils arrivèrent chez Antoine dans le même silence qui les avait accompagnés lors du trajet.

Antoine montra la chambre d'ami à son ami et allait sortir quand...

"- Antoine...

- Mmmh ?

- Reste, s'il te plait..."

Mathieu rougit alors qu'Antoine sourit, malgré son étonnement. Il s'allongea aux côtés de son ami, légèrement gêné...

"- Mathieu ? Tu dors ?

- Non... Et toi ?

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Ah... Euh... Oublie...

- Mathieu ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi il t'a quitté, Christophe ?

-Parce qu'il croyait que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre...

- Ah ouais ? Qui ?

-... Toi..."

Antoine stoppa sa respiration. Il se tourna vers son ami et remarqua, malgré l'obscurité, que ce dernier le fixait, le rouge aux joues. Antoine se redressa sur un bras, s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. D'abord doux, le baiser s'emballa. Plus passionné, plus langoureux... Mathieu s'assit sur les cuisses de son ami avant d'envoyer valser leur t-shirt respectif. La température montait à une vitesse astrominale. Bientôt les pantalons rejoignirent les hauts, suivis de près par leur caleçon. Mathieu regarda Antoine dans les yeux avant de prendre en bouche le sexe durcit de son ami...

***DRIIIIIING***

Antoine se réveilla en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur... Décidément, ça faisait peut-être maintenant 2 mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami, celui-ci était pourtant bien présent dans ses rêves...  
>Remis de son réveil plus que brusque, il tenta de se rappeler par quoi il avait était sortit de son sommeil. La mémoire lui revint très vite quand un deuxième coup de sonnette retentit dans l'appartement.<p>

Il se leva, non sans lâcher un grognement digne d'un ours des cavernes de l'Alaska, avant d'aller ouvrir sa porte... Le temps se stoppa, son cœur s'arrêta quand devant lui se tenait celui qui venait de hanter sa précédente nuit, accompagné d'un autre homme, dont la présence ne lui avait pas forcément manqué... Devant lui se tenait Mathieu et à ses côtés, Christophe...

_Et là, ça a était le drame..._

* * *

><p>Je sens que je vais me faire tuer... ^^<p>

Pour écrire ce chapitre j'ai écouté de la musique, ça m'arrive pas souvent mais là j'était d'humeur musical ! Alors j'ai écouté : Miss Nothing et Only You de _The Pretty Reckless_, Heroes (We could be) De _je-sais-plus-qui-et-j'ai-la-flemme-de-chercher_ !, Pas toi de _Jean Jacques Goldman_ et I'm Telling You (Not I'm Going) de _Jennifer Hudson._ C'est un répertoire trèèès varié comme vous pouvez le voir ^^... Malgré ces magnifiques musiques, le résultat final ne me plait pas trop... J'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même à vous ! Justement en parlant de ça ! Vous savez comment vous pouvez me dire s'il vous a plu ? Et oui ! Par une review !

Biz' !


	5. Félicitation ? Malédiction ?

Chalutation ! Comment ça va ?... Moi on va dire que ça va :) (-Tu viens de parler à un écran, ou j'rêve ? -... Euh... Tu rêve !)

Je devais poster ce chapitre demain (donc Dimanche) mais je suis trop trop trop fatiguée pour lutter et en plus demain j'ai mon repas en famille, comme tout les dimanches alors... Voilà donc ce chapitre ! En avance du coup ! Petites veinardes (veinards ?) ! On dit merci à mes grands-parents ! Sans eux, il serait sortit que demain x')) Il est pas très long (-Comme les autres... -Tais toi !) mais... Il est fait avec amour alors ça compense ? (Je vois déjà Déponia vomir ses tripes sur cette phrase x) ) Je voudrais encore une fois vous remercier ! Je ne le ferais jamais assez ! Alors pour la énième et pas la dernière fois : **MERCI !**

Réponses aux reviews Anonyme ! Pour celles (et ceux ?) que ça n'intéresse pas ; Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !

**Harmonie : Tout le monde y à vraiment cru à ce rêve x) Je pensais que c'était prévisible pourtant x')) Nan t'as raison ! Il est chiant de venir gâcher ce couple ! (- Dis l'auteure qui écrit l'histoire et qui a créé ce perso -") Sinon... Bah regarde mais je pense que tu ne vas pas apprécier x'))**

**Licorn's Killer : Tu me fait peur... Mais j'taime bien ! (- T'es bizarre toi... -Ta gueule !) En tous cas pas besoin de me coller à mon bureau ! La voilà la suite x')**

**Ireth : Machi beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ! **

Bonne lecture ! (- Tu l'as déjà dis en haut ! - Je sais mais je fais ce que je veux !)

* * *

><p><em><strong>L'amour est le seul jeu auquel, quand on refuse d'y jouer, on risque de tout perdre...<strong>_

_Devant lui se tenait Mathieu, et à ses côtés, Christophe..._

_Et là, ça a était le drame..._

« Hey mec ! Ça fait un bail !»

Le petit schizophrène venait de le prendre dans ses bras sous le regard de l'autre chauve.

Le cœur d'Antoine s'accéléra, il ressentit une multitude de choses, rien qu'avec ce petit contacte ; d'abord de la supériorité, boule de billard avait l'air jaloux... Jaloux de lui ! Ensuite de la gêne, notamment à cause du rêve qu'il venait de faire et pour finir un sentiment étrange... Mais oui, c'était ça... Il était...

« Mec, tu nous fais rentrer où tu nous laisse mourir sur le paillasson ?»

Antoine sortit de ses pensées et fit entrer le couple dans son salon, les invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé le temps qu'il aille chercher des bières. Ça le faisait chier de donner une de ses bières à l'autre boule de cristal, mais bon, il y avait Mathieu aussi.._. _En parlant de ce dernier... Il avait l'impression d'être... amoureux de lui...

_C'est complètement con !_, se dit-il à lui-même en rigolant silencieusement, pourtant, son rire se perdit, petit à petit, pour laisser place à un silence... Oh putain ! Il était vraiment amoureux de son meilleur ami ! Il sentit ses jambes tremblées, l'obligeant à se laisser glisser le long du plan de travail._ Non, non, non... C'est impossible... _Il essayait tant bien que mal de se rassurer, hélas cela ne marchait pas vraiment..._  
><em>Alors qu'il tentait de se calmer, la voix du chauve (Souris ! ... Ok, je sors...) se fit entendre :

« Bah alors le chevelu ! Tu vas les chercher en Belgique tes bières !»

Comme si c'était pas assez compliqué, il y avait l'autre ! Il lui suffirait seulement de se lever et de gueuler à Mathieu tout son amour ; dans le pire des cas, il perdrait son ami, dans le meilleur, ce dernier quitterait le chauve pour éviter de faire de jaloux... Mais Mathieu était en couple et quoi qu'il arrive, il ne sortirait jamais avec lui... Une larme perla au coin de son œil. Il l'essuya violemment et se releva. Non ! Il n'était pas amoureux, et quand bien même il le serait, il refusait de jouer à ce jeu qu'est l'amour !

Il regarda une minute son reflet dans la vitre du four... Il faisait pitié... Il sourit, essayant de se donner meilleure mine.

Quand il entra dans le salon, la discussion se stoppa, ne lui inspirant aucune confiance. Il s'assit, méfiant et donna la bière tant attendue à ses invités, avant que Mathieu ne prenne la parole :

« - Si on est là, c'est qu'on a quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer,

-Je vous écoute dans ce cas, répondis Antoine, septique

-Voilà...Hum, c'est assez gênant...Euh...

-On va se marier ! Lança Christophe, avec un regard satisfait et méchant »

_Boom... Crac..._

Et le cœur d'Antoine n'existe plus... _Ils allaient se...Se marier..._ Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter... _Ils allaient se marier_... Il avait envie de hurler, de tout casser, de frapper tout le monde... _Ils allaient se marier..._

« - Mec, tu pleures ?! S'exclama Mathieu, décidément surpris,

-Ou-ouai mais c'est des larmes de j-joie hein... Mentit Antoine,

-Si tu commences à pleurer alors qu'on t'a seulement annoncé ça, ça va être quoi quand on va t'annoncer l'autre nouvelle ! Rigolat le châtain aux yeux bleu

-L'autre nouvelle ? Qu'elle autre nouvelle, demanda Antoine, de plus en plus inquiète,

-Voilà, on aimerait que tu sois... Notre témoin !»

Si un pistolet se trouvait à portée de main, Antoine se serait sûrement tiré une balle dans le crâne... Ils allaient se marier et en plus de ça... Ils voulaient qu'il soit leur témoin... Celui qui approuverait leur bonheur, celui qui sera témoin de leur amour, celui qui, dans le cas d'Antoine, subirait leur mariage...  
>Il pleurait plus, non, une colère sans nom venait de prendre place dans son crâne... Comment Mathieu osait-il lui demander d'être son témoin alors qu'il n'a pas pris de ses nouvelles pendant deux mois ?! Comment osait-il ?!<p>

« Je sais que c'est tout nouveau pour toi, mais le mariage se déroulera dans 4 mois... Antoine ? Ça va ?»

En effet, ce dernier avait plus que blanchit à l'annonce de la date... 4 mois... Dans 4 mois, il verrait celui qu'il aime se faire passer la bague au doigt, et lui la corde au cou...

_Il avait refusé de jouer à ce jeu, tant pis pour lui, il a tout perdu..._

* * *

><p>Recoucou ! J'ai encore écouté de la musique... Je pense que ça va devenir une habitude x') Il y a un peu de différence par rapport à la semaine prochaine : <span>Gentiment je T'immole<span> de Mai Lan , Close Your Eyes, Title et Dear Futur Husband de Meghan Trainor, après c'est les mêmes que la semaine dernière !

Je demande aussi pardon aux chauve ! Je ne veux absolument pas vous dénigrer, c'est seulement le personnage ! De toute façon j'ai rien contre les chauves, mon grand-père est chauve ! (- Elle est pas valable ton excuse... - Bah si !)

Désoler pour les fautes ! Et si il manque des mots ou des espaces, mais on dirait que le site aime foutre en l'air la mise en page x')

Biz' !


	6. Vrai visage !

Pioupiou vous ! (oui aujourd'hui c'est un poussin qui vous dit bonjour !)

Je vous présente ce petit chapitre 6 (en fait il est pas si petit, c'est le premier chapitre long de cette fic' x) ). Il devait sortir mercredi, mais je l'ai fini plus tôt, et j'ai du mal à me retenir alors j'ai demandé conseil a un ami (oui on peut dire qu'on est ami !) que j'ai rencontré sur ce site, (et que je remercie pour m'avoir donné son avis sur mon chapitre ! Merci Zaxrion !) et il m'a dit que vous seriez content alors... voilà ! Dans ce chapitre on découvre le vrai visage de Christophe ! Je me suis défoulée pour que vous le détestiez encore plus x'))

Vous connaissez le disclamer ! (-Oh la feignante !)

Et encore et toujours merci à vous ! Je vous nem plus qu'un chinois ! (t'as saisie la blague ou pas ?... Bon blague du soir alors... On s'en fout ! x) )

Gros bisous !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aimer quelqu'un c'est lui donner le pouvoir de vous détruire ...<strong>_

Paris... Ville de lumière ? Oui, ça ne faisait aucun doute... Tous ses lampadaires qui lui bousillaient les yeux...  
>Paris... Ville de l'amour ? Oui... Son meilleur ami avait rencontré son fiancé ici, à Paris...<br>Paris... Ville de l'amour ? Non ! Non ! Putain de Paris !  
>Paris, c'est seulement l'une des villes dans laquelle les pigeons sont plus respectés que n'importe qui !<br>Paris, c'est une ville dans laquelle t'a l'impression que tout ce qui t'entoure ce moque de toi...  
>Si on demandait à cet homme titubant qu'est-ce que se serait Paris pour lui, il répondrait sûrement que Paris, a été pour lui, le début des emmerdes...<br>Cet homme, aux cheveux fous, cet homme qui se laisse lamentablement tomber sur un banc. Cet homme qui se prend la tête entre ses mains. Cet homme qui pleure tous ses malheurs... Nan, qui pleure son malheur... Oui, son unique malheur... L'amour...

Voilà comment il en était arrivé là... Son esprit embrumé par l'alcool ne pensait plus qu'a une seule chose... Mathieu... Mathieu et le mariage... Dans 24 putains d'heures... Comment échapper à ça...

Il se souvient des jours qui avaient suivi cette annonce... Il n'avait pas mangé, ne s'était pas lavé, en fait, il n'avait rien fait à part pleurer... Comment ce soir en fait... Sauf que cette fois, il avait bu, et pas qu'un peu...

Il avait refusé de participer aux préparatifs de ce mariage, prétextant vouloir avoir la surprise... En réalité, il était détruit. En aimant Mathieu, il lui avait donné le pouvoir de le détruire et ce dernier ne c'était pas gêné pour l'utiliser...

Il ne pouvait pas continuer à faire comme si tout allait bien quand son ami l'appelait, il ne pouvait continuer à vivre dans cette situation... Il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre...

Il se leva, une idée en tête et la détermination comme seul témoin. Il s'éloigna du banc pour arriver au bord du balcon qui donnait un remarquable vu sur la tour Eiffel... Et dire qu'il y avait à peine quelques heures, c'était des touristes qui étaient là, mais contrairement à Antoine, c'était pour prendre des photos...

Il grimpa sur le bord... Le doux vent le faisait tanguer doucement, jouer avec la mort... Ce souffle frais dans son visage était la seule chose qui lui paressait encore agréable dans ce monde...

Une larme amère, salée et remplis de désespoir s'échappa de son œil gauche... Allait-il vraiment se suicider ?... Allait-il vraiment se laisser tomber ?...

La réponse fut toute trouvée quand il sentit son corps devenir lourd et tomber en avant, quand il sentit son corps s'abandonner à ce vide si tentant mais pourtant si dangereux... Il tangua une ultime fois, et, alors qu'il pensait tomber, il sentit une main puissante l'attraper par sa veste. Une main qu'il connaissait.

De suite, il rouvrit les yeux, et voyant dans quelle posture il se trouvait, il se laissa entraîner par cette main qui le fit tomber par terre. Un peu assommé, il mit du temps à retrouver ses esprits, une fois retrouver, il chercha désespérément la personne qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Il agita la tête de droite à gauche, vivement, à s'en désarticuler le cou. Il continua à la chercher des yeux, toujours affalé par terre et il l'entendit, ce rire, froid, méchant, presque diabolique... Christophe...

Antoine regarda au seul endroit où il n'avait pas posé les yeux, derrière lui... Christophe le contourna et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, il attrapa la mâchoire d'Antoine et lui souffla à la figure : « Bah alors 'Toinou, on a voulu faire le saut de l'ange ? Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup hésité à venir te sauver, je me suis dit que si je te laisser tomber, plus de problèmes, plus de choucroute dans les pattes, et Mathieu serrait enfin qu'a moi, puis j'ai réfléchi, si je te laisser mourir, Mathieu serrait triste et annulerais le mariage, pas vrai ? Et toi, tu serais libre, tu ne seras plus jamais tourmenté par l'amour que Mathieu me porte, et là, j'ai eu l'illumination ! En te sauvant, je savais que tu serrais toujours là, oui, mais tu souffrirais, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix ! »

Il rejeta le menton d'Antoine avec une telle force, que ce dernier fut emporté par le poids de sa tête et contraint de se coucher. Christophe s'assit sur le ventre d'Antoine :

« T'as pas l'air bien ? Ça va pas ? »

Il ne le vit pas arriver et se le prit en pleine poire. Ce coup-de-poing l'avait en quelque sorte dessaouler et dans un éclair de lucidité, il comprit les paroles récemment prononcées du chauve :

« - T'es qu'une ordure !

-Oh ! Ce que tu dis me vexe beaucoup, tu sais ? Mais sais-tu que ce n'est pas ce que Mathieu me dit quand il se penche sur moi, me dépose de gentil baiser, avant de crier mon nom comme une pucelle ? " Tout en disant cela, Christophe s'était rapproché d'Antoine et lui avait craché ça comme du venin.

Antoine ressentit une forte colère, mais aussi une pinte de tristesse... Rien que d'imaginer Mathieu dans les bras de cet homme lui faisait mal...

« J-J'vais lui dire, tout ce que tu m'as fait et m'a dit ! Il va te laisser tomber !

- Vraiment ? Et qui va-t-il croire selon toi ? Son fiancé ? Ou son meilleur ami saoul ? »

Pendant qu'il posait ces questions rhétoriques, boule de billard s'était déplacé à côté d'Antoine, lui avait pris la main et avait fait monter des fausses larmes à ses yeux. Il releva la tête, faisant couler ses larmes sur ses joues et lança un dernier regard hargneux à Antoine avant de se mettre à hurler :

« Mathieu ! Mathieu, je suis là ! Viens vite ! C'est Antoine ! Il est saoul et il a essayé de se suicider ! Je crois qu'il s'est battu ! Je t'en supplie viens ! »

Antoine mit un certain temps avant de comprendre. En réalité, il comprit seulement quand il entendit des pat se précipiter vers eux.

« - Antoine ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! , Mathieu venait de se jeter à ses côtés et de lui prendre la main,

- Mathieu ? J-je... , il allait tout déballer quand il se souvenu de tout ce qu'avait dit Christophe, il regarda ce dernier, et abandonna, J-Je sait plus, je... Je ne me souviens plus... »

Mathieu prit Antoine dans ses bras et remercia avec au moins trois cent mille baisers Christophe.

Le chevelu ressentit une immense détresse, une immense peine... Il voulait pleurer, hurler, il voulait que Mathieu le console, mais malheureusement, ce dernier était occupé à embrasser cette vipère au crâne brillant...

_Il a gagné cette manche, ouais, mais je gagnerais le combat..._, la tristesse laissa sa place à la détermination dans le cerveau d'Antoine, et comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, il se dit à lui-même ;_ ce soir, un nouveau Antoine est né..._

* * *

><p>Bouh ! (- Ah tu m'as fais peur ! -") J'ai encore écouté de la musique ;<span>L'arbre du pendu<span>, de Hunger Game (version française et anglaise) Thrift Shop, de Lindsey Stirling et Tyler Ward et... C'est tout... Ouais, ces trois là en boucles x))

Gros bisous !


	7. Jour J

Coucou vous ! Alors, en effet c'est le deuxième chapitre en une semaine, mais voilà je vous expliques, durant la lecture de ce chapitre, vous allez peut-être remarqué que l'histoire va un peu trop vite, c'est justement là le problème ; je vais bientôt passer des examens pour savoir si oui ou non je vais me faire opérer des genoux, donc je n'aurais pas du tout le temps de bosser sur la fic' à cause des examens mais en plus, si il s'avère que je dois me faire opérer, la fic' tomberait un peu dans l'oublie... Alors j'ai décidé de mettre les bouchers doubles pour finir ou du moins avancer grandement cette fic'. Non je ne vais pas la bâcler, c'est juste que normalement elle devait faire plus de chapitre mais j'ai dû raccourcir le truc pour pouvoir avancer convenablement tout en me concentrant aussi sur les cours. Voilà, du coup je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier... J'espère que vous comprendrez...

Aller ! Retrouvons la bonne humeur en faisait quelques remerciements !

Je remercie Zaxrion, pour m'avoir supportée quand je l'ai embêté avec mes problèmes d'inspiration (Nan sérieux j'ai relu la conv' pour voir quelle idée ressortait du lot et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais était lourde... Désolé !) et mon petit Wolfilou tout dévoué qui a approuvé mon idée et ma donc un peu "forcé" à me lancer ! Merchi mon petit Jonathan !

Et je vous remercie, vous ! 2000 vues ! Mais c'est énorme ! C'est peut-être ma troisième fic' qui dépasse ce nombre, j'arrive toujours pas a m'y faire ! Vous êtes fous ! C'est pour ça que je vous aimes ! (Retiens tes vomissements Déponia ! xD)...

**REVIEW ANONYYYYYYYMEEEUHSS !**

Harmonie : JE SUIS LA ! Mais t'es complètement folle ! Je t'aime encore plus ! Je pense que tout le monde veut le trucider... xD Merci de ta review !

Soofiee : C'est fou j'ai dit la même chose de lui après avoir écrit mon chapitre xD Merci beaucoup ! Tes compliments me font rougir :) Merci de ta review et voilà la suite !

Je fini par vous dire ce que je vous aurez dit si j'aurais répondu à chaque review... MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! JE PLEURE A CHAQUE FOIS QUE J'EN REÇOIS UNE ! JE VOUS AIMES !

...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em>C'est dans les pires situations que les masques tombent et que l'amour se relève...<em>**

_Un nouveau Antoine est né..._

Il papillonna des yeux... Cette lumière... Si blanche, si pure, si..._ Aveuglante putain !_  
>Antoine se réveilla en poussant un grognement digne d'un ours. Il laissa quelques minutes passer pour pouvoir s'habituer à ladite putain d'aveuglante de lumière et observa où il se trouvait... Ce papier peint... Ce ventilateur... Il était dans sa chambre... <em>Gné ?<em> Fut la seule chose qu'Antoine réussit à dire en réalisant qu'en effet il était dans sa chambre, allongé dans son lit et tout habillé...

En parlant de ses habits, ils émettaient une odeur qu'il avait appris à aimer ces derniers temps... Ses vêtements sentaient... L'alcool ! Le chevelu grimaça, il eut un haut de cœur très vite maîtrisé avant de se poser LA question qui aurait dû traverser son esprit il y a au moins 10 minutes... _Qu'est-ce que je fous dans mon lit, habillé et puant l'alcool comme si j'avais pris la plus grande cuite du monde... Oh putain !_ Tout lui revint en mémoire, le bar, les lampadaires, le vent sur son visage quand il avait essayé de se suicider, Christophe, ses paroles et... Mathieu... Mathieu qui le porte à l'aide du chauve, Mathieu qui lui parle, mais Antoine qui ne comprend pas, Mathieu qui l'allonge dans son lit, qui lui sourit tristement...

Il resta un moment interdit, analysant ces relents de mémoire... Il allait pleurer quand une phrase se mit à résonner dans sa tête... _Un nouveau Antoine est né..._ C'est vrai... Cette promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même... Oui ! Cette voix dans sa tête avait raison ! Un nouveau Antoine est né, et celui-ci va empêcher ce mariage !

Il posa machinalement son regard sur son radio réveil et faillit hurler quand il vu l'heure... 10h30... _10h30... Le mariage est à 15h30... Putain ! Il me reste 5 heures !_ Antoine sauta hors de son lit avec la détermination d'aller arrêter cette union ! Il s'arrêta quand sa vue se brouilla et que tout autour de lui se mit à tourner... Ah... Son cerveau venait de lui rappeler la cuite qu'il s'était pris la veille... J_e jouerais le super-héros de l'amour après avoir prit un Doliprane..._ Sur cette sage pensée, le grand youtuber se dirigea vers la cuisine, lentement, veillant à ne faire aucun bruit... Il prit le cachet sauveur, s'assit à la table de cuisine et se mit à réfléchir... Il fallait trouver un moyen pour que Mathieu voient le vrai visage de Christophe... Il commença à établir un plan d'attaque quand, un petit papier blanc poser devant lui, attira son attention... Il le prit, le déplia et le lit, avec le plus d'attention que son cerveau pouvait lui donner :

_« Quand tu liras ça, c'est que tu seras réveillé et que, j'espère, tu te seras rappelé les événements de la veille. T'es vraiment un gamin Antoine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, mais faut grandir maintenant. Tu es mon meilleur ami et sache que je ne te laisserai pas tomber, si quelque chose ne va pas, vient me voir ! Parles en moi ! Reste pas seul ! Je suis là pour toi..._  
><em>On se dit à 15h30 à la mairie, enfin, j'espère...<em>  
><em>Mathieu. »<em>

Il beugua un instant, relisant sans cesse ce mot... Mathieu avant raison, sur toute la ligne... C'était vraiment un gamin... Faut qu'il grandisse... Qu'il oublie cette idée de briser ce mariage... _Un nouveau Antoine est né... Oh ta gueule toi ! Pas de nouveau Antoine ! Tu m'entends ! Ça suffit maintenant ! ..._ Il se prit la tête entre les mains et pleura. Il pleura et ne s'arrêterait que quand son corps sera vidé de son eau... Il se leva, toujours en chialant comme un gamin..._ Comme un gamin..._ Il se stoppa... Nan ! C'est pas un gamin ! C'est un adulte ! Et les adultes quand ils sont tristes, ils pleurent pas, ils boivent ! Ouais ! Ils boivent... Antoine se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son bar, attrapa la bouteille pleine de Jack Daniel's, l'ouvrit, et avala un quart d'une traite... Il se laissa tomber dans son canapé et se mit à fixer la télé éteinte d'un regard amorphe, tout en continuant à ramener cette bouteille à sa bouche...

* * *

><p>15 minutes... 15 putains de minutes qu'il attendait ce con ! 15 minutes que les invités se regardaient en se demandant ce qu'il se passait... Il n'en revenait pas... Comment cet abruti avait pu le laissait là, devant le maire... Putain ! Il n'était même pas capable de ça ! Il avait juste à venir, se tenir tranquille au côté de son meilleur ami, et partager son bonheur ! Mais non ! Monsieur Antoine est au-dessus de tout ça ! Il est incapable de faire des efforts ! Même pour son pote...<em> Putain !<em> ... Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna pour faire face à Nyo, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres :

« - Je pense qu'on devrait commencer la cérémonie, le maire à d'autre mariage à célébrer, tu sais... Commença ce dernier,

- T'as raison, soupira Mathieu, mais, j'ai plus de témoins moi !

- Je peux le remplacer ! Ça ne doit pas être dur ! »

Nyo termina sa phrase avec un sourire resplendissant, qui calma Mathieu. Il acquiesça et fit signe au maire que c'est bon, ils pouvaient y aller !

Christophe était magnifique, en fait, tout lui paraissait magnifique... Le maire, même si des miettes de pain était resté coincées dans sa moustache, la salle, même si elle était d'un blanc froid, sans aucune décoration... Oui, décidément, tout est parfait...

« Monsieur Christophe Correz*****, voulez-vous prendre Mathieu Sommet***** pour époux, de l'aimer, le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, je le veux.

- Monsieur Mathieu Sommet, voulez-vous prendre Christophe Correz pour époux, de l'aimer, le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Ou-

-Nan ! Il le ze veut pas !

-Antoine !? »

En effet, Antoine venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle dans un fracas immense. Il titubait, était décoiffé, et surtout, il puait l'alcool...

« - Mais t'es complètement bourré ma parole ! S'exclama le petit châtain,

-N-nan je vais biiiieeen... J-je * hip * je suis, je suis... Chobre ! Nan ! Pobre ! Nan... Sobre... Nan c'est pas ça... Je suis pas bourré !

- Arrête ! Tu te donnes en spectacle !

- Un spectacle ! Où ça !

- Antoine...

- Nan ! Laisse-moi parler !

- Et toi laisses moi me marier !

-Nan ! Justement tu peux pas...

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que l'autre abruti chauve il t'aime pas ! Il m'a fait mal à la joue et il m'aime pas non plus mais ça on s'en fout...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !?

-Il m'a dit de pas te le dire parce que moi tu me croirais pas ! Il se fout de ta gueule ! Et c'est moi le plus méchant dans cette histoire !, il reprit un peu plus de contenance, hier soir, ouais c'est vrai il m'a sauvé, mais pas par gentillesse, nan, pour me voir souffrir ! Ouais ! Me faire du mal ! Et toi t'as rien vu ! Rien ! Mais le plus triste, tu sais c'est quoi ? C'est que moi je t'aime et même ça, t'as pas était fichu de le voir !

-Mais il va fermer sa gueule l'alcoolo ! »

Sur ces mots, Christophe se jeta sur Antoine. Il l'immobilisa sans grande difficulté et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Une femme cria devant la violence de l'acte. Il réitéra son geste plusieurs fois sous les regards effrayaient des invités. Plusieurs fois, des personnes dont, Nyo, les frères Greniers, la famille Breut et tous les autres youtubers, ont essayés de les séparer mais sans succès.  
>Antoine lui ne se débattait pas, il n'en avait pas la force. Christophe frappait tellement fort.<p>

« Christophe arrête ! » Hurlât Mathieu.

Mais rien n'y faisait, il continuait, et de plus en plus fort...

« Arrête ! »

Antoine sentit sa mâchoire craquer, il commença à fermer les yeux...

« Arrête, tu vas le tuer ! »

Mathieu suppliait, pleurait, mais rien n'y faisait... Antoine n'entendait plus rien... Ne sentait plus rien... Il vit le poing de Christophe se rapprochait de son visage, il vit Mathieu pleurer et se jeter sur Christophe, mais trop tard, son poing heurta une ultime fois le visage d'Antoine qui perdit connaissance...

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>J'ai seulement mis leur prénom et leur nom de famille car ne connaissant pas le ou les autres prénoms de Mathieu, j'ai préféré juste mettre leur prénom et leur nom... Pour évitait que ça fasse bizarre x)

Voilà... J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Je n'ai pas écouté de chanson parce que mon lapin à bouffer le câble de mes hauts-parleurs (Et mon cordon USB... Hein Zaxrion ! xD)

On se dit à très vite (du coup), je vous tiens au courant sur mon profil et donc je pense que le prochain sera le dernier... Justement en parlant de ça, vous préférez Bad End ou Happy End ? (Si je vois que j'ai le temps je ferait peut-être les deux mais dites moi quand même pour savoir laquelle je sort en premier ;) )

Biz' !


	8. Happy End !

Euh... Salut ? Alors... Hum... Je suis atrocement désolée du retard de ce chapitre ! Mais comment dire... Tout n'a pas était rose et franchement, on m'aurais dit le jour où j'ai posté mon chapitre précèdent qu'il m'arriverais tant de chose, je ne vous aurez pas promis une suite rapide... Pour faire court, mes genoux m'ont posé quelques graves problèmes et donc... Voilà... Après je n'avait pas vraiment la tête à écrire pour diverses raisons plus personnelles les unes que les autres, mais avec mon ami David qui m'a un peu fait comprendre que je devait sortir mon chapitre, le voilà !

Vous avez était **NOMBREUX** à me demander une Happy End (même Déponia... Si si, j'vous jure ! D'ailleurs désolé Déponia mais c'est la Happy End en premier comme c'est celle qui a été la plus demandée :) ) et donc la voilà ! Je l'ai fait sur plusieurs jours et j'en suis fier... Il n'y a pas de lemon... Désolé mais c'est déjà un miracle si j'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre avant noël alors... Voilà !

**REVIEWS ANONYYYYMMEEEUUH !**

**-Julia Lutecia**** :** Ça nous arrive tous d'avoir la flemme ;) En effet vu sous cette angle on peut dire que c'est un génie ! Merci beaucoup ! Tant de compliments me font rougir ! Biz' !

**-Harmonie** : Et ouais ! RIZVOLUTION ! Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !

**-Soofiee** : J'avoue avoir eu aussi mal quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, mais on est bien obligé des fois xD Merci beaucoup ! Bizouille !

* * *

><p><em>Il se trouvait dans une pièce blanche, assit au milieu sur une chaise. Son regard fixait un point inexistant... <em>_Un bleu plus communément appelé coquart encerclait son œil gauche. __Sa lèvre, fendue, était d'un violacé morbide et son visage... __Son visage, on ne le voyait qu'à moitié, l'autre étant cachée par un épais bandage..._

_Il n'y avait aucun bruit... __Tout était si... __Glacial... __Pas un bruit, puis des pa__s, __des pas lourds, pressés... __Antoine -parce que c'est de lui qu'il s'agissait- releva la tête vivement. __Il posa des yeux inquiets sur la porte en bois se trouvant en face de lui. __Quelqu'un semblait s'être arrêté devant... __Il n'eut rien pendant quelques instants puis une personne ouvrit violemment la porte, la faisant claquer puis exploser contre le mur. __Cette personne, __malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait ni de nez, ni de bouche, ni d'yeux,__ avait le visage déformé par la rage, elle s'approcha dangereusement d'Antoine qui commençait à paniquer. __Il essaya de se lever et se sauver, mais il était comme collé à la chaise. __Plus la personne avançait, plus la pièce rapetissait. __L'énergumène arriva à la hauteur de l'homme aux cheveux fous, il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste... __Antoine l'observa une minute __il n'avait pas de visage... __Rien... __Puis un nez se dessina, des yeux rouges de colère, une bouche fendue en une horrible grimace hargneuse... __Ça y est, un visage complet était maintenant dessiné sur cette tête chauve... __Antoine écarquilla les yeux... __Cet homme... __C'était... __Christophe... __Un cri de surprise aller sortir de sa bouche quand Christophe leva son bras inoccupé avant de le balancer de toutes ses forces dans le visage déjà bien amoché d'Antoine..._

Antoine ouvrit les yeux. Il était paniqué, perdu, incapable de respirer. Il se sentait étouffer. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, essayant de savoir où il se trouvait. Il se sentit encore plus déboussolé quand il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce blanche... Il gémissait de peur, gigotait, tentait de crier, mais rien... Rien ne le calmait. L'air ne voulait ni rentrer, ni sortir de ses poumons. Le peu de respirations qu'il avait était rapide, effréné, il suait. Il tenta de regarder encore autour de lui, mais remarqua très vite qu'il était relié à des machines, empêchant le moindre mouvement de ce dernier, au risque de débrancher tout les files. À ce moment précis, c'était le bordel dans son cerveau, embrumé par la peur, la frayeur.  
>Il se secouait dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre, tout ce qui importait pour lui, c'était qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce blanche, avec des machines partout... A force de se tortiller comme une anguille, il débrancha un fil; il s'immobilisa immédiatement, attendant avec inquiétude de voir si quelque chose aller se passer suite a cet événement... Il y eut un silence durant lequel on entendait seulement la respiration lourde et anxieuse d'Antoine, puis, la porte s'ouvrit, comme dans son cauchemar, sauf que cette fois, ce n'est pas une, mais trois personnes, trois hommes, tous habillés de blanc, qui entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce. La frayeur à l'état pure reprit possession du corps d'Antoine, il se sentait vulnérable, comme un petit lapin prit au piège. Il se débattait, secouait ses bras, ses jambes, regardait chaque personne de ses yeux exorbités par la peur. Il aperçut une seringue sortir de la poche d'un des hommes, rapidement, elle disparut et il ressentit une légère piqûre au niveau de son mollet gauche... Il se calma, petit à petit, ses yeux se fermèrent, cependant, une voix atteignit ses oreilles, une voix inquiète.<p>

Dans un dernier effort sur-humain, il entrouvrit les yeux et aperçut un petit homme châtain aux yeux bleus se ruait sur lui, l'appelé, lui donner quelques claques. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il sourit à ce petit homme. Ce dernier avait l'air encore plus paniqué qu'Antoine il y a quelques minutes. Il fermât les yeux, un sourire béa scotché sur son visage.

* * *

><p><em>C'est pas normal... <em>_Nan c'est pas normal... __Il a dû mal réagir, oui, c'est ça, il a mal réagi au produit... __Je dois prévenir un médecin !_

Mathieu tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente. Cela faisait maintenant 3 heures que les médecins avaient administré le « tranquillisant » à Antoine, et ce dernier aurait dû se réveiller il y a au moins 2 heures... Le petit châtain était de plus en plus inquiet, il ne cessait d'aller voir les médecins pour leur sortir des théories les plus farfelues les unes que les autres... Il aimerait tellement, mais tellement entrer dans cette chambre, l'observer juste cinq minutes... Mais il ne pouvait pas, les infirmiers disaient que c'était trop risqué, surtout si Antoine se réveillait en mode panique total comme la dernière fois ; il pouvait devenir violent, sans même s'en rendre compte...

_C'est mon meilleur ami... __Il me ferait jamais de mal..._

Mathieu se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de cette salle où s'enchaînait malades et vieux grincheux... Il soupira... Si seulement il pouvait se réveiller... Le schizophrène du net trouvait son ami un peu égoïste sur le coup, c'est vrai, il dormait tranquillement tandis que lui se torturait l'esprit à essayer de mettre quelques réponses plausibles sur ces questions qui tournaient dans sa caboche : « Il m'aime vraiment ou a-t-il dit ça sous l'emprise de l'alcool ? » « Avait-il cerné le petit jeu de Christophe depuis longtemps ? Si oui, pourquoi me l'a-t-il pas dit avant ? » « Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas défendu quand Christophe le frappait ? » ...

Il soupira plus fort cette fois. Quelques personnes qui tiraient la gueule lui lancèrent des regards hautains... Il les regarda de travers avant des lever les yeux au ciel et de se lever à son tour... _J'ai besoin d'une clope moi..._  
>Il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte de la salle d'attente quand la voix d'une femme s'éleva au-dessus des plaintes des malades impatients : « Monsieur Sommet ! »<br>Ledit « Monsieur Sommet » se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme blonde, petite de taille, elle ressemblait à Mimie Mathy :

« On m'a chargé de vous informer que votre ami s'est réveillé et est près à recevoir des visites... »

_Ah bah oui... __C'est un ange gardien..._ S'amusa à penser Mathieu.

Il lui sourit et suivit donc « son ange gardien » jusqu'à la chambre du chevelu...

L'infirmière ouvrit la porte... Il hésita à entrer... Et si Antoine lui en voulait... Lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé souffrir comme ça pendant plusieurs mois...

Il respira un bon coup : depuis quand avait-il peur de voir son ami ?  
>Il pénétra dans la pièce en regardant ses pieds. Il s'immobilisa à l'entrée de la chambre et c'est seulement quand la jeune infirmière renferma la porte derrière lui qu'il osa relever la tête sur son meilleur ami.<br>Antoine avait les cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, enfin, du moins la partie qu'on pouvait voir, puisque la seconde était cachée par un épais bandage, tout comme la moitié de son visage... L'autre n'était pas belle à voir ; un immense bleu recouvrait sa joue et son œil était encerclé par un énorme coquart...

Mathieu grimaça... Tout ça était de sa faute... Il ne bougea pas, voulant que se soit Antoine qui lui dise quoi faire... Cependant, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose... Le regard que lançait le chevelu à Mathieu n'était ni un regard de haine, ni un regard de joie... C'était un regard amorphe, vide de toutes émotions... Mathieu était déstabilisé par ce regard qui pesait sur lui... _Dire quelque chose, simple, au moins pour lancer la conversation..._

« Hey... »

Rien, pas une réponse, pas une réaction... Antoine avait l'air de s'en foutre comme de sa première chaussette... Mathieu ne savait pas quoi faire, il sentait l'angoisse monter sans même savoir pourquoi...

« Ça va ?...»

_Mais quel con ! _Mathieu se gifla mentalement, bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas ! Il était dans un lit d'hôpital...

Malgré cette bourde, Antoine ne réagit toujours pas... Mathieu craqua ; le stresse de ses derniers jours, le fait que son meilleur ne veuille même pas lui parler et la culpabilité le fit craquer, des larmes montèrent et remplirent bientôt l'intégralité de ses yeux, sa vue se brouilla, des hoquets arrivèrent lorsque les premières larmes tombèrent.

« Je t'en supplie ! Dit quelque chose répond-moi !»

Mathieu se jeta aux côtés d'Antoine, le prit par les épaules et le secoua tout en continuant de parler :

« Antoine ! **J'te demande pardon ! Pardon ! Et excuse-moi ! J'voulais pas te faire mal ! J'voulais pas ! J'ai pas gaffe, ça m'arrive parfois*** !»

Il marqua pause :

« J'ten supplie ! Dit quelque chose...»

Mathieu avait arrêté de hoqueter, sur ses joues, on ne voyait plus que les cadavres de ses larmes récemment coulées. Il fixait Antoine de ses yeux rougis, espérant sincèrement qu'il ouvre la bouche et qu'il sorte une connerie, qu'ils rigolent...

Antoine ouvra plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermer presque qu'aussitôt, puis, au bout de cinq minutes, un mot sortit de sa bouche...

« Pardon...»

Des larmes furtives coulait le long des pommettes d'Antoine, tellement furtivement, qu'il ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois que Mathieu essuya l'une d'entre elles avec sa main.

Mathieu avait été chamboulé par ce simple mot, mais ne le montra pas, voulant d'abord rassurer son ami. Mathieu fixa Antoine puis le prit dans ses bras. Ce simple geste provoqua une immense vague de chaleur et de bien être chez les deux protagonistes. Antoine se laissa porter par cette vague de chaleur et passa ses bras dans le dos du petit châtain.

L'étreinte dura au moins une dizaine de minutes avant que Mathieu ne décide de se séparer -à contre cœur- de son ami. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Mathieu engageât la conversation d'un ton calme, doux, ne voulant pas brusquer son ami ou même détruire cette agréable ambiance qui venait de s'installer.

« - Tu dois avoir pleins de questions à me poser non ? En tout cas, je suis là pour y répondre.

- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

- Deux jours...

- Quand est-ce que l'on va m'enlever cette moitié de déguisement de momie ?

- Dans pas longtemps...

- Et Christophe ?»

À la prononciation de ce nom, Mathieu perdit son petit sourire qui avait réapparu il y a quelques minutes... Il se sentait si con d'avoir était utilisé à ce point et de ne pas s'en être rendu compte...

« -Il a été embarqué par les flics après que tu es été amené à l'hôpital... Il va être jugé pour violence aggravée...

-Ah... »

Un blanc pris place... Mathieu voulait à son tour poser des questions à Antoine, mais, il avait peur que ce soit trop tôt... _Oh pis merde !_

« Tu penses vraiment ce que t'as dit quand t'as déboulé lors de la cérémonie ? »

Antoine releva vivement la tête vers son interlocuteur. Il l'observa un instant avant de hocher lentement la tête, scrutant la moindre réaction de la part de son ami... Mais il ne se passa rien. Le silence reprit sa place avant que Mathieu ne le brise encore une fois :

« Je ne me serais pas marié avec lui de toute façon... »

Antoine écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Mathieu ne se serait pas marié avec Christophe !

« Pourtant tu allais dire oui avant que je débarque...

- Ouais, mais je n'allais pas le dire en entier... J'allais me rétracter et t'es arrivé... Tu as commencé à parler et étant encore en colère contre toi, je t'es dis de me laissait me marier, mais au fond je priais pour que tu ne lâche pas l'affaire...

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Me prends pas pour un con Sommet ! Pourquoi tu n'allais pas te marier avec lui !?

-Je ne sais pas... Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre je... Je… Je suis un monstre ! »

Le petit châtain explosa en sanglot.

Antoine était complètement perdu. Pourquoi Mathieu avait-il d'un coup changer d'humeur comme ça ? Et pourquoi était-il un monstre ?

« Je... J'utilisais Christophe... Je... Je te voulais toi... Et je voulais te rendre jaloux... Mais tu ne réagissais pas et... Je... C'est de ma faute ! Tout ! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Tu ne serais pas là ! »

Le cerveau d'Antoine ne répondit plus... Mathieu venait de lâcher tout ça, comme ça... Ce n'est ni de la pitié, ni de la joie qui apparut dans le cœur d'Antoine, mais de la colère... Comment Mathieu avait-il osé ?!

Antoine repoussa Mathieu qui s'était réfugié quand ses bras. Il le fixait, voulant lui faire impérativement comprendre qu'il lui en voulait...

« Je comprends... À ta place, je t'en voudrais aussi... J'imagine que tu ne veux plus me voir... J'te comprends... Encore désolé... »

Mathieu se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

Le cerveau d'Antoine se mit à tourner à 1000 km/h... Bon ok, il en voulait à Mathieu, mais il venait de lui annoncer qu'il l'aimait ! Et ça s'était pas négligeable ! Il ne pouvait pas le laissait partir ! Il aurait fait la même chose à sa place ! Mais à cause de lui, il était dans un lit d'hôpital... _Rahh zut !_

Antoine attrapa la main de Mathieu. Ce dernier se retourna et regarda Antoine avec incompréhension... Mais il comprit rapidement ; les sentiments du chevelu avaient fait qu'il l'avait pardonné.

Mathieu s'approcha d'Antoine. Il posa un genou sur le matelas, avant de monter carrément au-dessus de lui, à califourchon. Il approcha son visage... Il releva le bandage d'Antoine pour que ses lèvres soient totalement libérées... Il posa sa main sur sa joue... Leur souffle s'entremêlait... La chaleur monta d'un cran quand Mathieu posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Antoine. Le baiser d'abord doux et hésitant, se fit plus endiabler et plus passionné...  
>À court de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se sourirent niaisement. Mathieu roula sur le côté et se blotti contre le torse de son désormais petit copain...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Trois ans plus tard...<strong>

« - Elle n'est pas là ! S'écria un grand homme aux cheveux fous,

- Son avion vient d'arriver, laisse-lui le temps de descendre !, lui répondit un petit châtain en prenant sa main et en entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens,

- Imagine ils ne l'ont pas laissé monter et ils ont décidé de ne pas nous la donner !

- Ils nous auraient prévenus ! Calmes toi... Là ! Regarde ! »

Mathieu montra du doigt une hôtesse de l'air, portant dans ses bras une petite fille d'environ 1 an.

La petite était pâle aux cheveux marrons, ses yeux gris contrastés avec ses lèvres carmins et ses pommettes roses. Elle portait une robe Vichy jaune avec des chaussures blanches.  
>L'hôtesse de l'air salua le couple, leur donna tous les papiers dont ils auront besoin. Une fois la jeune femme partit, il ne restait plus qu'Antoine, Mathieu et la petite fille aux yeux légèrement en amandes... Les deux amants l'observèrent un moment avant que Mathieu ne s'adresse à elle :<p>

« Bienvenue dans la famille Lauma ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent avant qu'Antoine ne dise à Mathieu: « Joyeux anniversaire de mariage... »

Leur petite poupée Lettone leur sourit, ce qui l'a fit ressembler à un BN. Ils rigolèrent avant de partir avec un membre en plus dans la famille Daniel Sommet...

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà ! Pour la suite comme je ne connait pas mon destin et vu qu'il aime me faire chier, je ne donne pas de date ou d'approximation ! Il sortira peut être avant ou après ou même le jour de la rentrée ! Qui sait ! Toutes nouvelles infos seront marquées sur mon profil !<p>

Merci vraiment à vous ! Vous êtes des dingues et je crois que sans vous, je ne vivrais pas cette merveilleuse aventure alors vraiment ! Merci beaucoup ! Je n'aime trèèèèèès foooooooreeeuh !

A la prochaine pour la Bad End !

***Celui qui me retrouvera la chanson d'où sont tirées ces paroles aura un sandwich (- A quoi le sandwich ? -A la fraise ! )**

**P.S : Si des mots manques ou qu'il y a un problème dans la mise en page ect... C'est le site ! Ce vilain coquinou est un petit farceur !**

Biz'!


	9. Annulation Bad End

**Salutation vous ! Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué dans le titre de ce "chapitre", j'annule la Bad End... Avant de vous expliquer pourquoi, je voudrais vraiment m'excuser auprès de tous ceux qui l'attendaient.**

**Donc, s'il n'y a pas de Bad End, c'est tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas pour moi... Je n'y arrive pas... Je pourrais en écrire une, mais comme j'ai déjà fait une Happy End bah mon esprit est trop positif. Je crois que je ne ferais plus jamais les deux parce que la fin que je sors en première influence mon esprit d'écriture de l'autre donc c'est assez compliqué. En bref, j'en avais écrit un morceau, mais rien ne me plaisait, alors au lieu de me forcer à écrire quelque chose qui au bout du compte ne m'aurais pas plus, j'ai préféré ne pas l'écrire du tout. Il faut savoir que je suis assez spécial (- Comme si on ne l'avait pas remarqué... -"), si j'avais publié la Bad End alors qu'elle ne plaisait pas j'aurais culpabilisé a mort, et ça m'aurait handicapé pour mes autres projets d'écriture parce que j'aurais gardé un mauvais ressentit de la dernière fois que j'ai publié quelque chose alors... Voilà !**

**J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir... Encore désolé...**

**Biz' !**


End file.
